A Quiet Piece of Earth For You and Me
by nada surf
Summary: Takes place after the events of BoB...Dick comes home from the war...and all he wants to do is settle down and forget, but will the new woman in his life let him? not good at summaries, but try it first before you judge...
1. Coming Home

Dick watched the scenery flash by as the train rumbled through the New Jersey countryside.

He checked his watch again and shifted nervously in his dress uniform. Being home for the first time in 4 years was strange in itself, but going home after the things he had seen and done was a different story.

Dick wished Nixon was still with him, but they would see each other at work in a few days. Nixon had said he needed to go home and sort through his divorce and family problems before getting started at Nixon Nitration. Dick agreed.

Suddenly the train stopping jarred him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and noticed a small boy watching him. He tried to smile, but the awe and reverence in his eyes made him sick. It reminded him too much of the boy on the island and the other boy in Paris.

Before his mind can drift back, Dick shuts it down with thoughts of his family. He reaches up and grabs his duffel, slinging it over his shoulder. His other things were being shipped from HQ, but he had the necessities in this bag. He took one more look at the boy before slipping on his cap, tipping it to the front and a little to the side, boldly displaying the parachute patch on the side.

He stepped off the train and before he could even look for his family, a warm body rammed into his side. He immediately tensed and reached for his gun, which wasn't there. He heard screams of his name and the person holding his middle squeezed tighter. Dick finally relaxed when he recognized the bright red hair on the top of the girl's head.

"Sarah?" She pulled away and looked up at him, her grin spreading across her face. "Of course silly! Who else could it be?" Dick only smiled slightly in response. "Can I breathe now?" Confusion crossed her face before realization hit her and with an apologetic "whoops", she unlocked her death grip around his waist.

"Where are mom and dad?" Dick asked worriedly, looking over her head for the rest of his family. Sarah laughed at his worried face. "Silly man they are right behind you." Dick spun and was immediately enveloped in his mother's arms. Dick felt tears prick his eyes, but held them back, knowing there would be time later.

He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled, letting the smell of freshly baked pie and home wash over him. His mother, Edith merely sniffled and held him tighter. "For goodness' sakes, Edith, let the boy breathe." Dick pulled away from his mother and reached out a hand to his father who took it and instead of shaking, pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome home son." He patted his back and then pulled back to study his oldest child's face. Richard Sr. took in the lines around the eyes and mouth and the sadness and despair that hung in his son's blue eyes. He squeezed his shoulder knowingly. Richard had fought in WWI and had seen some of the same atrocities as Dick.

Dick could only pat his father's hand and turn to his sister. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sarah squinted up at him, her height bringing her only to his shoulder. "You look different." Both Edith and Richard froze, unsure of how Dick would take this observation. He only quirked his mouth in surprise and said, "Different how?"

Sarah pursed her lips and seemed to be deep in thought. "I'm not sure. I mean physically you look almost the same. A little under-fed and under slept, but mentally…" she drifted off now seeing her parent's faces. Before she could comment, a voice rang out. "Sarah!" Sarah turned towards the call and her face brightened dramatically. "Edie you came!"

Another girl of Sarah's age, maybe 18 or 19, came running up next to her. Her blond hair bounced with her movements and her red plaid dress swished with the wind as she came to a stop. She was breathing hard. "I'm sorry…gasp…had to run here from school…gasp…wanted to see him…" Sarah only giggled at her friend's breathlessness.

She finally regained her voice and was turned by Sarah to face Dick. "Dick, I don't know if you remember her, the last time you two saw each other was in diapers, but this is Ethel Estoppey. Or Edie for short."

Edie smiled up at him and reached out her hand. Dick had to remind himself to not blush too noticeably when he took the pretty blonde's hand. They shook and let go. Richard and Edith could only hide smiles at Sarah's poorly concealed attempts to play matchmaker for her brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Estoppey." Edie wrinkled her nose at the name. "Please call me Edie. My older sister is miss Estoppey and believe me when I say I don't want to be her." Dick smiled and nodded in agreement. "Edie then." Sarah smiled even wider and said gleefully, "wonderful well now you are both introduced and we can make our way off this platform."

Dick only nodded, his eyes still on Edie. She blushed and looked down, catching sight of his uniform.

"Oh my goodness! You're a major? My brother told me that last he heard you were a captain! Oh he would be so jealous." She grinned and Dick felt his heart beat a little faster. "Is your brother in the military?"

Dick let his parents walk in front of him and his sister linked arms with him and her friend. He switched his bag to his other arm and walked with them, enjoying their chatter. "Oh yes, he was in the navy. He told me all about you." Sarah's smile faded at the mention of Edie's brother and Dick finally noticed the past tense.

"Was," he asked questioningly. Edie looked across at him, her grip on his sister tightening noticeably. "Yes he was killed in action in the pacific." Dick felt the tightness in his chest returning.

Immediately his mind turned back to the young boys he had led to their deaths, but before his mind could cripple him, his sister took her hand off his arm and took his hand instead. She squeezed it comfortingly. Dick looked over at Edie who had gone quiet. Sarah sighed and said, "well Dick, mom cooked up a storm and made all of your favorites. Edith, don't forget you're invited."

They only nodded and walked to the car together.

-----------

Dick felt sick after eating so much. He hadn't wanted to disappoint his mother after spending all day in the kitchen so he ate everything on his plate. His father kept trying to tell her that his stomach wasn't used to eating that much food so soon and especially such rich food, but Dick told her it was fine.

Edith had declined coming to dinner and Dick was worried it was because of him. After dinner, Dick excused himself, saying he needed to unpack. He caught the worried look his mother sent his father and the way his sister offered to help.

Richard Sr. told Sarah to give Dick some time alone. Dick shot him a thankful look and nearly vaulted up the stairs to his room.

He stretched out on his bed, looking at the photos and posters he had put up as a teenager. He was nearly too big for the bed, but compared to the beds he had in Europe, it was heaven.

His stomach grumbled angrily as it tried to digest the heavy rich foods and he closed his eyes. He expected images of the war to come, of Landsberg, and Holland, but instead a girl with blond hair and green eyes flashed through his mind. He sighed and let his mind drift. When he next opened his eyes, darkness had fallen and he could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the roof.

He sat up and looked out the window. The moon was concealed by heavy rain clouds, but it sill managed to shed enough light to see the rolling grass plains surrounding the farmhouse.

Dick changed out of his starched uniform and put on some old jeans from his youth. They were loose on him, his waist being thinner then usual after the war. He then put on a flannel shirt and warm jacket. He snuck downstairs and was about to go out the back door, when he heard voices. "But Richard I'm worried."

"Edith, he went through a war and came out alive. That's more then some other people can say. Just let him be for a few days or weeks and he will be okay." Dick didn't hear his mother's answer and went out the door into the rain. It started to come down harder as Dick made his way through the mud to a hill behind the house.

As he began the trek, he noticed a figure at the top. As he came closer, he recognized the drenched blond hair blowing wildly in the wind and small body sitting on the ground near a tree on the hill. "Edie?" he called. She turned and her eyes widened in surprise at his appearance. She stood up immediately and began to walk down the other side of the hill.

He called after her again and ran after her.

He caught her arm and she swung around angrily. "Don't touch me." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued to walk down the hill. Dick followed her and caught her arm again. "Can you at least tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize before you run off?" She froze and turned towards him.

Dick could see the tracks of tears mixing with rain on her face. "What makes you so special? Tommy was just a good a soldier as you. Why did he have to die and you didn't?" Dick nearly let go of her hand at that statement, but instead he pulled her into his arms. She didn't struggle, just hid her face against his chest.

Dick held her close and leaned down to whisper, "I don't know why, Edie. I really don't." She sighed and pulled away. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You kind of caught me at a bad moment."

She pushed her wet hair out of her face and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him and reached up a hand. She caressed his cheek softly and then pulled away. She continued to stare up at him and whispered, "so young…"

Dick frowned and before he could respond, her eyes closed and she nearly crumpled to the ground before he caught her. "Edie!" Dick felt her forehead and it was hot to the touch. The rest of her body was ice cold and dick wondered how long she had been out in the rain.

He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She shivered violently and Dick picked her up bridal style, and began walking down the hill towards his parent's house.

As he entered the house with his bundle, he called his parent's names and his sister. He nearly had to choke down the call for medic, expecting Doc Roe to come running in. Sarah came flying down the stairs, tying on a robe as she went. She took one look at Edie and paled. "Not again." Dick looked at her in surprise.

"This has happened before?" Sarah only nodded and ran to fill the bath. His parents came out of their room, shock filling their faces as they recognized the girl in Dick's arms. Richard looked at Dick and noticed the panic setting in. Before he could try to calm his son, Dick straightened suddenly and said in a loud commanding voice, "Webster I need towels and clean clothes. Liebgott get a pitcher of water with a glass."

Richard and Edith looked at each other in alarm. Richard realized what was happening and nodded at his wife to get what Dick asked. Richard waited until she was out of the room before saying, "Major, sir, why don't you give me the girl? Ill take her down to the aid station to get some help. I think captain Nixon is looking for you."

Dick nodded absently and let his father take the wet girl from his arms. He turned and walked out of the house. Richard watched him go before Sarah came running back into the room. "The bath is ready and I—where is dick?" She looked around and turned to her father.

His face was devoid of emotion. "He went out for a minute. Here I'll take her into the bathroom so you and your mother can get her into the tub." With one last look at the door, Richard turned to the bathroom.

Outside, dick sat on the steps, breathing hard. He could still hear the screams of medic and the shouts of his men. The distant boom of bombs dropping echoed through his mind and Dick clenched his hands into fists, trying to drown them out.

He couldn't understand what happened. One minute he was standing with Edie in his arms in his parent's kitchen and then he was back in Holland, trying to keep Lieutenant Heyliger alive. Everything was so real.

He could still see Webster and Liebgott standing next to him and the rest of the boys standing near by. Heyliger was in his arms. And then his father's voice jarred him out of his hallucination.

Dick took a deep breath and stood up. He walked back into the house and found his father sitting at the kitchen table, two glasses set in front of him. "Come sit down here son. Lets have a talk." Dick nodded and sat.

He picked up his glass and took a sip, making a face as the whiskey burned its way down his throat. "Still can't stomach the stuff, huh kid. Well I guess that's for the better." His father smirked as he took a deep gulp of his own drink. Dick pushed his glass towards his father.

"Where did you find her?" Dick looked down at the tablecloth and said, "On the hill. I was just taking a walk and it was raining and she was sitting up at the top. I called out to her and she saw me and started yelling then ran away. I ran after her and she just fainted."

His father only nodded. "Its good you were there son. Last time she did that, no one found her until the next morning and she was already half-dead by then. Thank goodness this doesn't happen during the winter."

Dick looked up at his father in surprise and his sister's words came back to him. "Sarah said this has happened before?" Richard nodded.

"Always on this day and at this time for over two years. It's the day she found out about her brother and no matter what we do, she always ends up outside on that hill. After the first time, we learned not to try and talk her out of it, but usually we stay up to make sure she gets back okay. I guess this time with all of the excitement around your coming home, we forgot."

Dick just nodded and looked towards the bathroom door. "I'll take care of her." Richard only nodded.

ooo Dick's taking an interest!! part 2 coming soon!! please review cause it keeps the muses alive!!! and look for a pic of Edie on my profile...and yes i realize Dick met Ethel differently in reality, but that's why its called fiction...lol


	2. Gimme Fever

yay for the next chapter, short but sweet...thanks so much to those who have reviewed and added my story to their lists!! i hope u like it and dont worry i will have some more time with which to write some longer chapters...

For the next few days Dick focused on getting Edie better.

Her fever ran high and Dick could only sit by her side and try to cool her down with cold rags and bags of ice. She mumbled in her sleep, saying her brother's name and reaching out for him.

Dick calmed her by holding her hands and whispering that he would protect her, that he was there. His parents let him care for Edie, checking in every once in while.

Sarah didn't want to leave her friend's side at first, but was convinced by Dick that her worrying wouldn't help Edie. She nodded silently and locked herself in her room, berating herself for her friend's condition.

Finally after a week of fighting the fever, it broke and Edie could sleep calmly. She woke up the next morning, asking for some water. Dick couldn't help but smile and immediately handed her a full glass.

She only smiled in thanks and took a deep drink. When she was done, she handed the glass back to him and squeezed his hand before promptly falling back asleep. Finally trusting her to well enough for him to leave her side, Dick ventured downstairs for the first time in a few days.

He smiled at his parents having breakfast, but continued out the door. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Dick just walked aimlessly through the countryside.

It wasn't until a dog barking interrupted his reverie that he stopped and looked at his surroundings.

Dick felt the air in his chest leaving him slowly as he took in the beautiful landscape around him. He looked at the rolling green hills and lush valley below him. As he walked down the hillside to further explore, he found the area was completely isolated.

There were no other houses around for miles. Dick smiled to himself and began the trek back to his parent's home. When he arrived home, he immediately went into his father's office and found a map of the surrounding area.

Thanks to his training in the army, Dick could now read a map much quicker then he used to. He rapidly found the valley he had been in and tried to figure out if it was free land or belonged to someone.

Finding no markers, he made a note of it and went back downstairs to ask his father. "Hey Dad, I have a question." Richard looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his son, who looked ready to bounce off the walls with excitement. "Sure son, what is it?" Dick took a seat next to him at the table and pulled out the map.

He pointed to the area around the valley and said, "Do you know if anyone owns this land? I can't tell from this type of map." Richard looked closer at the point marked by Dick's finger and then leaned back in his chair.

He brought his hand up to scratch his chin, deep in thought. He spoke quietly as if to himself.

"Mr. Taylor used to live up near that area, but he died a few years back. I don't think he had any children to leave it to, so the county might have it now." Dick sighed in dismay, knowing that if the county had it, it would become a park or something.

However his father kept speaking, a mischievous glint in his eye," I would suggest going into town and checking at city hall. Maybe pulling out that old uniform of yours' couldn't help. Those city boys down there like to help out war heroes from time to time."

Dick smiled and got up to change. Before he could leave the room, his father's voice stopped him. "Ya know Dick, building a house on city property is going to take some kind of miracle, so I would suggest pulling out all of the stops."

Dick looked at his father, a concerned and confused look on his face. Richard just smiled wider and said, "time to shine those medals, boy." Dick sighed in exasperation and trudged upstairs.

He walked into his room and reached into the closet to pull out his uniform, neatly pressed by his mother. Dick stared at it for a minute or two, remembering each story that went along with various medals and ribbons. He finally began putting it on with a sigh, repeatedly telling himself that this was for the future.

As he buttoned the last few buttons on his jacket, he eyed the medals lying on the desk.

His jump wings went on first, followed by the presidential citation, the purple heart, the bronze star, the distinguished service cross, the American and national service medal, European-African-middle eastern campaign medal, the WWII victory medal, the army of occupation medal, the Croix de guerre, the French liberation medal, the Belgian WWII service medal, and many others followed after.

He felt weighted down by all of the metal on his chest, but as he put his cap on and the oak leaf glittered, he felt a familiar pride well up in him. He turned to make his way out of the room when he stopped suddenly.

Standing in the doorway was Edie, staring at him in awe. He felt his cheeks heat up from her intense stare, but before he could say anything, she smiled and walked away. Dick looked back in the mirror and tried to calm his racing heart.

His cheeks were a vibrant red, but as he tried to breathe evenly, it faded. He finally felt ready to go and walked downstairs as quietly as possible. Of course his father had told his mother his plan, so the whole family was there to see him walk down in all his medaled glory.

His mother couldn't stop smiling and Richard just chuckled. Dick felt his blush returning and before it could get too bad, his father tossed him the keys to the truck and Dick nearly ran out the door.

He drove the hour-long drive to city hall and after parking the car; he walked up the steps to the hall. As he passed workers leaving the building, they stopped to stare at the major in all his glory, striding towards the doors. Before his hand could reach the handle, it swung open and a young private held the door for him.

"Thank you private." The man stood at attention and saluted Dick. Dick sighed inwardly and returned the salute. This practice continued all the way down the hall and into the main office. When he entered the room, all of the male staff stood up and saluted while the females twittered nervously to each other at the arrival of the handsome major.

He ignored the women and walked towards the nearest man. "Who do I talk to about property ownership?" The man quickly closed his mouth and pointed towards the back office. Dick merely nodded and continued on his way, trying to ignore the stares and whispered comments.

Before he could reach the door, it flew open and a portly man with a large mustache came bursting out. "Why the hell is it so damn quiet in here! I need noise to work admit!" He looked around the room and his eyes came to a rest on Dick.

"Aha, so you're the one causing this abomination. Come in boy, come in. Maybe once you aren't in sight anymore, people will regain their ability to talk." Dick tried to smile, but it was weak. The man reminded him too much of the drill sergeants he had in OCS (officer candidate school). As he walked into the room, the noise in the office behind him resumed. The man smiled in joy and sat down behind his desk.

"I'm sorry about that ma-boy, but ever since the war, silence just gets on my nerves. Those damn Gerry's were always planning something when it was silent." Dick just nodded. His eyes quickly scanned the room and fell upon a picture of the man in front of him in uniform.

He nearly got back up again. "Sir, you were a colonel?" The man looked surprise for a moment then caught the direction of Dick's gaze.

"Well its been a while since someone actually knew what that symbol meant. Now don't go all "at attention" for me boy. You're a major and just as important. Now what can I help you with?" Dick pulled the map out of his briefcase and laid it on the desk.

"I would like to buy this land." The man, a Mr. Mason by his nameplate, looked over the map and its markings. "For commercial purposes?" Dick shook his head. "No sir, for a house." Mr. Mason looked up at him and smiled. "Well major, let's see what we can do for you."

-----------------

As Dick walked back to his car, he had a new bounce in his step. Mr. Mason had figured just how much of the land was available for purchase and it was more then enough for Dick. It was cheap too, especially with the GI Bill helping out. He bought his valley and now he just had to build the house.

yay for Dick getting his land! im sorry this ended so abruptly, but my muses have left the building to go find Damien Winters and maul him to death...anyway the next chapter will definitely have some heat and live up to the M rating..hope u liked it!! keep reviewing!!


	3. Bad Dreams and Good Days

-----------------

As Dick walked back to his car, he had a new bounce in his step. Mr. Mason had figured just how much of the land was available for purchase and it was more then enough for Dick.

It was cheap too, especially with the GI Bill helping out. He bought his valley and now he just had to build the house. He drove back home and as he walked through the back door, Edie greeted him from the table.

She smiled shyly up at him at the sight of his uniform, but before she could say anything, Richard walked in. "Oh dick you're home! So how did it go? Did you get the land?"

Dick smiled and nodded, his eyes still on Edie. She blushed and left the room, Dick's eyes trailing after her. "Yeah I got the land and then some. The man who was helping me, Mr. Mason, he got me a great deal."

Richard opened his mouth to say more, but before he could, Dick smiled at him and followed Edie. Richard just smiled and went to find his wife to tell her the news of his son's infatuation.

Dick walked up the stairs towards his room, where he could see a small shadow in the setting sun coming out from the doorway. He knocked on the open door and went in.

Edie was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. She turned and smiled as he came in. "Oh sorry dick, I can go. You just have the best view." She turned back to the window and Dick shook his head.

"No it's fine. I actually wanted to tell you that I was leaving." She whipped around, panic on her face. "What do you mean leaving? Did I do something? I'm sorry if I said something to you when I was sick, but I don't remember what it was."

Dick sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her thin shoulders.

"No no, its not you Edie. I am just going for a bit to start working on my house. I am going to be camping up there so the work can get started sooner rather then later. But don't worry. I'll be back every few days to get some supplies and check in." Dick smiled down at her, but Edie didn't respond.

She looked up at him carefully and then suddenly grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers. She pressed her lips against his quickly before pulling away and leaving the room. Dick was left staring after her in shock.

He suddenly smiled and a blush crossed his face. He stood to follow her, but upon looking down, he sat down again and waited until his libido had cooled.

He kept replaying the moment over and over until night had fallen and Dick realized he needed to start the trek to his valley before it got too late.

---------

Dick slept under the stars that night, following the patterns they made with his mind until exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a dreamless sleep. When he awoke, it was with the sunrise and Dick began to work.

---------

Later that night, dick went to sleep feeling proud of the work he had done. He had cleared the land where the house would be and began laying the foundation. He loved the feeling of the sun heating his back as he slaved over the land.

It didn't remind him of the war in the least and that was another reason why he loved it. He could just forget everything as his mind focused on the task at hand. However his exhaustion wasn't enough to keep the dreams at bay.

They came as soon as Dick closed his eyes. Boy's faces covered in blood and flies. Explosions and flashing lights. Dick whimpered and shivered under his blanket.

He couldn't escape all of the names and faces of the men who died under him. As they came closer and closer, something warm wrapped around him and the faces began to fade. Dick sighed and huddled closer to the warmth.

A voice whispered in his ear. "It's ok dick. It's ok. I'm here. Edie is here." Dick immediately calmed and fell back asleep. Edie smiled and brushed his damp hair off his forehead. She held him close in her arms and made sure the blankets covered him.

She had trekked down there to check up on him and instead found him thrashing and moaning, sweating, caught in a nightmare. Sarah had told him that on cold nights her father was the same way and the only thing her mother could do was keep him warm and comfort him.

So that's what she did and more. She snuggled closer and made sure he was warm and promptly fell asleep.

When Dick woke up, he was warmer then he had ever been. He tried to move but found his arms were trapped. He looked down and recognized Edie draped around him. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

She sighed and cuddled closer to him. Dick felt the heat rise to his face and other places as her chest pressed against his side. "Edie." Dick tried to wake her before it became too noticeable.

She stirred but didn't wake. He rolled onto his side and tried to move out of her grasp, but she held tight. "Edie wake up." Finally she opened her eyes. At first she looked content waking up in his arms and Dick felt a different kind of warmth spread through him.

Before he could figure out what it was, the contentment on her face changed into bewilderment then to embarrassment.

She immediately wriggled out of his arms and nearly shot across the tent to the corner. "Oh my god, Dick, I didn't mean to. I came to see how you were doing and you were having a nightmare. I was just trying to comfort you."

Dick smiled at her nervousness and went to get out of bed to talk to her, but realized he wasn't dressed for the occasion. His cheeks reddened immediately and Edie quieted down when she noticed his blush.

"Oh, um I will go outside while you get dressed." She tried to smile and left the tent. Dick watched her go and then fell back into the covers with a sigh.

He grabbed some clothes and rushed to put them on. He walked out of the tent and found Edie sitting on the grass in front of the tent looking out over the land. "Edie?" She turned and smiled.

"I just want to say thanks. Those dreams can get pretty bad sometimes and you definitely helped keep them at bay." Dick looked down at his shoes sheepishly, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Edie stood up and stood before him. She looked up into his eyes and grinned. "Well I'm happy I could help. Now what do you say to getting some breakfast?" Dick grinned down at her and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

Edie held out her hand and Dick took it hesitantly. She turned and began tromping back to the house, pulling Dick along with her. Dick couldn't help but laugh at her outfit. She wore a long flowing summer dress and big hiking boots.

Her hair was in draped in a curly tangle down her back, but dick thought she had never looked so beautiful. He stopped following her and she turned at his sudden stop. "We could eat breakfast here you know."

Edie looked around surprised. "You mean go hunting or something?" Dick smiled and laughed. "No, I have a little fire pit behind the tent. I can cook eggs and sausage on it if you would like."

Edie's eyes gleamed at the mention of food and nodded her head vigorously. Dick chuckled and this time pulled her along behind him to breakfast.

---------

Over the next few days, Edie was Dick's constant companion. While he worked on the house, she would either watch or take walks around the area. Sometimes she would sit and sketch her surroundings for hours.

They would take turns cooking meals and when supplies would run low, they would make the trek back to the house together. When it was time to settle in for the night, Dick would sleep on one side of the tent and Edie on the other.

Somehow, they always ended up in the same place. Each time Edie would wake up wrapped in Dick's arms and Dick would apologize and Edie would just smile and say it wasn't a problem.

They wouldn't talk about it or the kiss until one day Dick got a letter from Nixon. He was chopping some wood when Edie came down with the letter. He put the axe down and took the letter, sitting down on the stump to read it.

Edie sat beside him on the ground playing with the weeds. When he finished he stood up and began chopping would again without a word.

Edie watched him nervously. "So what did it say?" Dick didn't reply, but his strokes came down harder on the wood then necessary, making Edie wince with the loud crack it made. "Dick what did it say?"

Finally Dick buried the axe into the stump and turned to her. "He said he is coming to get me and take me to New Jersey to start working. He will be here in a few days."

Edie didn't look up at him, only continued playing with the weeds. Dick couldn't take her silence and bent down so he was level with her. Before she could say anything, Dick took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She gasped and he pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I was-" Edie's lips were back on his before he could finish the sentence. This time Dick didn't shy away and neither did she.

She opened her mouth to him and hesitantly touched her tongue to his. Dick groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. She moaned, which allowed Dick to press further into her mouth.

She raised her hands to wrap around his neck and bury themselves in his hair. Her nails scratched lightly through his scalp and Dick nearly lost his control. Sighing into his mouth,

Edie laid back on the ground, making Dick follow her. He moved his hands from her waist to the ground on either side of her head, holding himself up so he didn't crush her.

One of her hands moved to his chest and tangled into his shirt pulling him closer. Dick moved his mouth across her jaw and down her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the way.

Edie moaned louder and grasped his shoulder tightly. Her leg wrapped around his and her bare foot began caressing his calf. Dick groaned and nearly tore open her flannel shirt.

He pulled away before he could do any damage and Edie whimpered at the loss. "Edie, we should take this slow. I'm leaving in a few days and I shouldn't—" Edie silenced him with her mouth on his neck, biting lightly.

She pulled away and said, "That's why we can't waste any time. I have to make sure your mine before you leave." She stared up into his eyes and bared her teeth at him when she said mine.

Dick felt all of the blood leave his body and focus on one specific place. He heatedly placed his mouth back on hers and Edie moaned in triumph. Her hand moved from his back to his chest and then slowly quested its way down to his belt.

She began undoing it, when Dick's hand stopped her. "Edie, please. We have to take it slow." Edie pulled away with a huff and Dick swallowed a chuckle at her mussed hair and her halfway undone shirt.

"Why do we have to go slow? It is because your afraid you will meet some woman in New Jersey and you cant have some little girl trailing after you?" Dick looked down at her in shock.

Then he smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips. She turned her head away and crossed her arms, pouting adorably. Dick had to hide another laugh.

"Edie please you know that's not why. I just don't want you to think that I am using you. I really like you and I don't want to mess this up. I know it sounds old fashioned but maybe that's what I am. My men thought I was a Quaker for the longest time."

Edie burst out laughing and this time it was Dick who was pouting.

"They called you a Quaker! Oh if only they were here to see you in action. They would choke on their words! And as for you using me, that's just fine in my book. You have been at war for years now and without any female company for quite a long while. Now I think most men would be jumping at the chance for a roll in the hay or in this case weeds."

Dick blushed and smiled at her words. "Edie, I am just not that type of man." Edie smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek. "I know you aren't Dick. That's why I love you."

Dick felt shock and joy well up in him as he processed her words, but before he could say anything, Edie was out from under him and running across the valley in seconds. He tried to call after her.

"Edit wait!" He got up to follow her, but she was already out of sight before he could. "Damn she's fast." Dick sat back down on the stump and saw the letter sitting on the ground. "New Jersey here I come."

------------

yay for more dick and Edie!! i hope the make-out scene was ok..im not very good at intense scenes...anyway there is more on the way and please review, its keeps the story alive!!


	4. Last Chances

sorry this is so short..i have been really busy with school and i just had to get this out there to keep the readers going..thanks for all of your reviews!!!

-----------------

Edie spent the next few days playing least in sight and Dick tried to talk to her, but knew she would come when she was ready.

He spent his last few days trying to get as much work done on the house as he could and pack up his things at the same time.

Sarah begged him not to go, but he told he needed to get a job and this would be the best one for a while.

She reluctantly agreed and his parents merely wished him well on his journey.

When his departure day came around, Edie was still nowhere in sight. Before Dick could go out to look for her, a knock on the door interrupted him.

Sarah got to it first and pulled it open to reveal Lewis Nixon, looking very different in civilian clothing. However the mud on his pant legs and shoes ruined the effect of his well-cut suit.

"Dick when you said you lived on a farm, I thought you just meant a place with a big backyard." He looked down at his shoes and then back at Dick, smirking.

Dick crossed the room quickly, pulling Nixon into a tight hug. "Whoa there old boy! I only just saw you a month ago."

Nixon caught Sarah's eye and his smile widened. "Well I guess if you've been stuck around this quality of company, it would feel longer." Dick lightly hit Nixon's shoulder and Sarah rolled her eyes, but a small blush was apparent on her cheeks.

"Well you ready to go?"

Nixon turned to Dick and he nodded in response.

He grabbed his bags from near the door and followed his friend out to the car. He whistled as soon as he saw the brand new Cadillac, twinkling in the late morning sun. "Nix, there better not be a driver waiting for us."

Nixon turned to Dick and chucked. "Of course not, that would replace you. You were my driver in Europe and you will be my driver here." Dick had to smile and put his bags in the car.

----------

When they reached the train station, Nixon went to get the tickets while Dick unloaded the luggage.

As he directed the porter to the correct train, a flash of blonde caught his eye. He turned and found Edie standing behind him, looking down nervously.

"Edie?" She looked up at him and smiled timidly. "I'm sorry, but I just had to see you off. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

Dick felt anger well up in him, something that didn't happen often, but when it came to this girl, he couldn't control himself.

"Where have you been? I was worried! The last time you ran off, you nearly died! You can't keep doing this Edie, my parents and sister can't handle it." Dick wanted to say that he couldn't handle it most of all, but didn't want to scare her off before he left.

As he watched her body tense up and her hands tighten into fists, Dick knew he took the wrong approach.

"Worry them! I wasn't far for your information. They knew where I was the entire time.I told them not to tell you because of what happened. I thought it would be better if we separated earlier instead of later in case you regretted what happened.

But now I can see that was all a mistake! You never cared for me! God, I can't believe I believed all those stupid things you said! Well Dick I hope you have a good life in New Jersey and don't worry, I wont be a bother to you or your family anymore!"

With that she turned and began traipsing off down the platform. Before she could reach the end, a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. Before she could protest, a warm mouth met hers in a fiery kiss.

Edie knew she should pull away and make it easier on everyone, but her body wouldn't listen.

Instead it decided it liked having her hands in Dick's hair more then not in it. Dick pulled away to gulp down some hair, but kept Edie close to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You silly girl, you were never a bother to me. How could you be? I love you."

Edie gasped and immediately pulled Dick's mouth back to hers for another breathless kiss. She murmured, "I love you too" against his lips, but the joyful moment was ruined by a snarky voice.

"Well as much as I love happy endings that include gorgeous blondes, Dick our train is getting ready to leave."

Dick pulled away from Edie and smiled down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Don't worry Edie. Once I get settled and find a place in New Jersey, I'll send for you and you can come live with me." Edie's eyes began to run.

"Dick I don't think that's going to work. I got a job offer to work in New York City for a while at an art gallery.

They said that if I do a good job, they would put up some of my work!" Dick looked crestfallen, but nodded his head and gave Edie one last kiss before boarding the train with Nixon.

Edie stood on the platform and watched the train go by, wondering how this was all going to turn out.

Back on the train, Dick stared out the window while Nixon stared at him. "So are you going to tell me who she is or do I just have to guess?"

Dick just sighed and looked at Nixon then back at the countryside flashing by. "Her name is Edie and she is a friend of my sisters'. She is also the only woman I actually considered marrying for the first time."

Nixon nodded and tried to pass Dick his flask, thinking he wouldn't take it. However Dick had his moments and took the flask, taking a long gulp from it.

He nearly choked as the burning liquid raced down his throat, but the warm buzz that spread through him lessened the pain.

He turned back to the window and Nixon decided to question him later.

------------

When they arrived in New Jersey, Dick and Nixon got off the train to find a white Lincoln with a driver waiting for them.

Dick looked at Nixon and he just rolled his eyes in response. "The parents pulled out all the stops for your visit." Dick just nodded and tried to smile, but Edie flashed through his mind and it faded.

As he followed Nixon to the car, a poster caught his eye. The words _Back the Attack_ in bright colors screamed out at him and the picture of a rugged marine holding a machine gun made him grimace in response.

Dick had heard the story of John Basilone and his courageous acts in the pacific theater, but seeing his memory defiled to support the war that killed him made Dick rip the poster down. Nixon looked at him in surprise, not used to seeing Dick lash out in anger.

"You okay there Dick?" Dick just looked at him and nodded. He crumpled the poster and let it drop to the ground. Nixon just shook his head and got in the car, pulling out his flask again.

The driver waited for Dick to slide into the back, but when he stood next to the driver's side, he turned back to look at Nixon. "Sorry, Fred, but Dick is my new driver. You can come sit back here with me and get a feel for the high life for a bit."

He smiled and chuckled as the driver looked back at Dick in shock and confusion, but did what his employer said.

Dick slid into the driver's seat and started up the new car. It purred under his ministrations and he maneuvered it onto the road and towards the Nixon family home.

-------------

review and more is on the way!!!


	5. The First Letter

As they arrived in front of the Nixon mansion, Dick was almost completely calm. The drive was very soothing except for Nixon's random questions.

He had a talent for coming up with the most invasive, yet understanding questions. Dick had tried to answer his questions as vaguely as possible, but with Nixon, vague was his descriptive, so he could easily read between the lines.

"So when you say this hot blonde was a friend of your family's, you really mean she was a friend of your sisters' and then became a good friend of yours. And when you say you spent a lot of time together, you really mean you two fell in love but were both too much of an idiot to tell the other and then when you finally did, or should I say she finally did, you both had screwed things up so drastically that the relationship was ruined from the start!"

Dick sighed in remembrance of the awkward car ride and turned to follow Nixon up the steps to the imposing doorway being manned by two servants. As they walked inside, an austere woman wrapped in fur came down the grand staircase.

"Why Lewis, you didn't tell us you were bringing home company. Of course this sort of company looks much more reasonable then your usual sort. Hello sir, what is your name?" She grabbed Dick's hand in a tight grasp that nearly made him wince.

"Um Richard Winters, Mrs. Nixon." "Oh Mr. Winters! Lewis has spoken about you very much. Darling, come meet Mr. Winters!" A portly man followed his wife down the stairs and stood next to her, looking over the newest addition to his home.

Dick laid down tiredly on his bed in the guest room. _More like guest house_, dick thought.

The accommodations the Nixons had provided would have been big enough to fit his whole house. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, recalling Edie's face as the train pulled away from the station. He shut his eyes and tried to squeeze the image out of his head, but it wouldn't fade. Dick sat up and noticed the desk, complete with stationary and pens.

He got up and found some paper not embossed with the Nixon family crest and began to write. He told Edie about everything that has happened since he left her on the platform and made sure to tell her he would wait as long as she needed. He ended the words with Love, Dick and set it aside to be mailed.

i know i am so sorry i havent updated in forever! i started college this year and lets just hectic is not even close to describing my life right now...hopefully during the holiday break i can get back to this story because BoB has been on spike for the past few weeks...its rekindled my love for my boys

btw no disrespect to the real BoB


	6. Author's Note

So I don't know how many of you have heard, but a few days ago Dick Winters passed away…. I am following some fellow writer's examples and going on hiatus for a week or so to honor his service and then I will update…. It's going to be hard to write about him now, but I want to finish this story, as remembrance for him and for me…. Thanks to all my readers for being patient and an update will be coming in the next week….

My condolences to his family

Sometimes you have to go to war so you can live in peace. That's unfortunate, but true. - Jared Leto


	7. Revelations and Connections

sorry for the wait and i dedicate this story to the memory of Dick Winters and his family...more is on the way

Over the next few months, Dick and Edie wrote back and forth from New York to New Jersey, but as the weeks went by, Edie's letters came less and less often and when they did, they were usually only one paragraph talking about the weather and the tall buildings.

Dick couldn't understand her sudden disinterest and kept writing and asking her if something was wrong. She never replied to his questions and eventually the letters stopped all together. Dick's heart broke at Edie's lack of communication but his focus was elsewhere.

Nixon's return stateside had only served to increase his drinking and decrease his good humor. Dick had stopped expecting him at work and pretty much took his job to cover the drop in work. Dick worried about his friend and his nonstop partying. When Nixon wasn't drunk he was usually well on his way and the constant women didn't help things.

Hs parents continuously set their only son up weekend after weekend, trying to get him married and settled down before he drank himself into an early grave. Of course it had the opposite reaction. They finally gave up, not because of their son's drinking, but because the parents of the women they tried to set him up with were complaining and they didn't want to lose their social status.

Dick was disgusted by it all. He missed the hot days working on his house, Edie humming quietly beside him as she braided flower chains or doodled in her notebook. Life was much simpler then. As Dick retreated into his memories of sunny days in Pennsylvania, Edie was being thrown against a wall.

Edie has settled into her life in New York with ease, loving her job at the gallery and the openness of the skyscrapers in Manhattan. However that ease and love didn't last long. Her boss was a constant nuisance.

Her friend who had gotten her the job said he was a bit of a womanizer and as long as you smiled and played along with his flirting, he was harmless. But Edie's friend didn't realize how taken he would be with the blonde beauty. He became angry and jealous at her so-called mooning over Dick and forbade her from writing letters during her time at gallery.

Edie tried to get past it and write them back at her apartment. She looked to the positive side and was a great salesman, selling paintings left and right. Her boss, Robert, was impressed and knew that she could go far if given the right incentives. So he did the opposite, berating her at every chance and then telling her it would be just a few more months and he would put up her work.

As the weeks went by, his advances became more and more threatening and Edie began to realize he wasn't harmless.

The tension came to a head when Robert cornered her in the storeroom of the gallery.

"Bob we've talked about this. I don't want to keep the customers waiting…"

Robert pushed Edie harder against the door leading to the gallery keeping her hands pinned.

"Oh my dear Ethel, they can wait…anyone will wait for you. Now show me why I should put your art on my walls."

Edie tried to escape, but his chest kept her front pinned against door. Her face pressed against the door, no doubt leaving marks and scratches.

"Robert please we can do this later."

Robert grew angry at her words and wrapping his hands around her waist, tossed her against the nearest wall. Edie cried out as her shoulder crashed into the hard cement and tears pricked in her eyes.

Robert just laughed and left the room. Edie crumpled to the floor and began to sob, wondering why she ever turned Dick down.

She picked herself up off the floor, cradling her throbbing shoulder and walked out of the backroom.

Robert was in the middle of talking to some customers and at the sight of Edie walking out, tears and mascara running down her face and holding what looked like a dislocated shoulder, they excused themselves and left rapidly.

Robert turned to Edie, rage coloring his face, but she just grabbed her purse with her good arm and walked right out the door. Robert tried to follow her, but when he grabbed her elbow, she whipped around and Robert nearly recoiled the cold dead look in her eyes.

"You ever touch me again and you're a dead man. I would take this as my quitting and you staying the hell out of my life."

With that she walked to the street and hailed a cab to go to her tiny apartment and pack her things.

"Well Dick I'm sorry things didn't work out as planned."

Nixon swayed as he spoke, but his words never slurred. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes from Dick's penetrating gaze, but his handshake was firm.

"I'm sorry too Nix, but I need to get back and finish my house. Maybe I'll come back once it's done and you've cleaned yourself up…"

Nixon only smiled and got back into his car. Dick turned and heard the whistle of his train arriving at the station. With one last wave to the departing car, he climbed aboard and heaved a sigh of relief and exasperation. He was finally free of Nixon and his fermenting whiskey bottle of a life, but now he was going home to an unfinished house with no girl.

Dick pulled out Edie's last letter, postmarked 3 months ago. As he reread the 4-sentence letter, Dick noticed some spots barely marring the words. As he looked closer, they appeared to be tearstains. Dick finally felt some hope rearing up his chest. Edie's tears belied her words.

_Dick, things are going too well here for me to even consider returning to PA. My job is going well and my boss says my art will be up soon. He is very affectionate and says I am very important to him and the gallery. I am sorry but I hope you understand. Sincerely, Edie_.

The lack of emotion in her words and the tear spots marring the paper proved her unhappiness and Dick could only hope that his sister Sarah would have some insight into her friend's dilemma.

She was meeting him at the station and Dick almost couldn't wait to see her to ask of his parents and Edie.

Edie smoothed her curls for the third time in the last minute, watching the horizon for any sign of a train. Sarah just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and grabbed her hand to pull it down. Edie gasped in pain and Sarah immediately let go remembering that was her bad arm.

"It still pains you, doesn't it?"

Edie just nodded, rubbing her wrist where the bruises were slowly fading. Sarah had opened her front door to find her friend, drenched to the bone and about to faint in pain after taking the train back from the New York without fixing her shoulder.

Sarah called her mother and the two of them managed to reset her arm and get her to bed. They didn't ask why she was back from New York or how her arm was dislocated until she had had a good nights rest and some breakfast.

Edie was hesitant at first to tell them, but she finally broke down. Edith and Sarah were shocked at her story, but didn't judge, only told her that Dick was coming home in a few days and she could sleep in his room.

Suddenly a train whistling jostled Sarah out of her thoughts and she turned to see Edie already standing. She smiled at her anxious friend and hoped things could work out between her brother and friend.

They had both been through so much and they deserved some happiness. As people began to disembark, Edie grew even more nervous and went to hide behind her friend, afraid of Dick's reaction. Sarah's smile only grew and she waved a hand in greeting as she spotted her brother getting off the train.

He saw her and smiled, shouldering his bag and walking towards her. Sarah nudged Edie from behind her and when Dick noticed the blonde behind his sister, he nearly froze on the spot. Edie couldn't look at Dick as he came closer to them, her shame at her treatment of him getting the better of her.

She heard Sarah's enthusiastic greeting and Dick's response. Sarah just smiled at the couple and said, "I'll go get a taxi" before running off. Edie looked after her friend in shock, not believing she had left her here alone with him.

Dick studied every inch of Edie, looking for changes, taking in the bruised wrists and careful way she moved her shoulder. He had seen all types of injuries in the war and a recently dislocated shoulder wasn't hard to notice.

"Edie…"

Dick's smooth voice pulled her eyes to his and without warning she burst into tears. Dick pulled her into his arms and just held her, not saying a word, letting her cry it out.

When she was finished, she gazed up at him, her eyes red, but a quivering smile forming.

"I hope this means you forgive me."

Dick just smiled and leaned down to press a light kiss against her lips. When he pulled away, he whispered, "always."

Hand in hand they walked to the taxi Sarah had found.

Over the next few days, Edie wouldn't tell Dick what had happened in New York and his mother and sister were no help. Instead she kept quiet and never left his side. Dick let her have some time to come back to herself before he would mention their relationship. It got harder and harder for him to keep from reaching out for her though.

It seemed as though they had gotten right back to where they had left off, with their relationship just blossoming, but Edie managed to find a way to disappear when Dick wanted to broach the subject. Dick finally had enough of her silence and during a break from working; he walked over to the tree under which Edie was sketching.

He kneeled down in front of her and reached out a hand to her cheek. She flinched away, but Dick persevered.

"Edie I know it's hard, but the only way you are going to get over your fears is by facing them."

She wouldn't look up at him and so he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. Edie stiffened for a moment, but with a sigh, relaxed into his embrace. Dick picked up her drawing tools and threw them to the side, enabling him to pull her into his lap.

Edie giggled and was silenced by Dick deepening the kiss. She moaned lightly and Dick couldn't help but smirk against her lips.

Edie couldn't let Dick have all of the fun and knotted her hands in the front of his shirt, pulling them both back against the tree trunk. Dick muffled a groan as the sudden move grinded their pelvises together. Wrapping his arms around Edie's slim waist, he turned them so his back was against the tree and she was straddling him.

Dick's hands found their way up her dress, skimming her thighs and came to a rest on the globes of her firm butt. Edie moaned again and ground down harder against him.

Without unbuttoning his shirt, Edie ripped it over his head and began trailing kisses down from his neck to mid-chest. Dick leaned his head back against the tree, lost in pleasure as she began to rock back and forth against him.

One of Dick's hands moved from her backside to the front of her silk underwear, cupping her warmth. Edie gasped against his collarbone and raised her head to meet his lips. As Dick moved her underwear to the side and let his finger dip into her wet heat, Edie nibbled lightly on his lips, moving across his jaw to his neck.

His questing fingers found her pleasure center and Edie tossed her head back as he rubbed it firmly with his thumb. Dick gazed up at her in awe as she leaned back in ecstasy, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

Dick couldn't help but increase the pace of his fingers while leaning forward to suck on the pulsing vein on her neck. Edie's hands found their way to Dick's belt and before he could count to five, she had opened it and was beginning to unzip his pants.

She slipped a hand into the slit in his briefs and caressed his hard length, making him groan against her neck.

Dick couldn't take anymore teasing and rolled them so Edie was lying underneath him. He pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them out into the long grass nearby. Edie responded by pushing his pants and briefs farther down his backside, freeing his manhood from its confines.

Dick slipped two fingers into her channel, stretching her for the oncoming intrusion. Dick felt a twinge of jealousy when he realized she wasn't a virgin, but decided to contemplate that later.

He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of her entrance, making sure her legs were at a good angle for maximum pleasure. Edie moaned in annoyance and dug her nails into his biceps, signaling him to push in.

Dick slid in easily, nearly crying out at the feeling of her slick tight passage. Edie moaned again and thrust her hips up, taking him deeper. Soon Dick found a rhythm and it wasn't long before Edie was shuddering against him, pulling his mouth down to intertwine with hers.

Dick followed her soon after, burying his face in her neck. Edie looked up at the blue sky, barely believing what had just happened.

She felt Dick begin to move off of her and Edie hoped he wouldn't treat her same way the other man she had slept with had. She was 15 and drunk when Billy Cassidy convinced her to climb into the back of his truck with him.

Their tryst was quick and painful and Billy ignored her for the rest of the school year. Her answer came in the form of Dick rolling onto his back and pulled her against him, letting her head rest on his chest.

He leaned down and lightly kissed the crown of her head, marveling at the way the sun made it seem gold. Edie couldn't help but giggle at their predicament. Edie was still wearing her dress, though slightly open and rumpled, while Dick was without a shirt and his pants nearly around his knees.

Dick smiled when he realized what she was laughing about.

"I guess we went about this the wrong way."

Edie looked up at Dick quizzically, not sure what he meant. He smiled, blushing slightly.

"What I mean is I am supposed to take you out and get dinner and see a movie and then maybe after a few weeks of that, we would go back to my place and do this. I hope you aren't disappointed that this happened in the middle of a field in a valley…"

Edie laughed at his scared expression and leaned up to kiss him soundly.

"This is perfect. I am not the dating type and neither are you. We found out more about each other during our time here in this valley then we ever could at dinner and a movie…besides you don't have a place yet and I would have to be pretty out of it to want to make love in your parent's house with your sister just down the hall."

Dick laughed at her answer and pulled her closer, thinking of what the future held for them.

Over the next few days, things began to go back to normal. Edie felt more comfortable being by herself and went back to painting.

Dick kept working on the house, also helping his father on the ranch and keeping up with most of his work for Nixon Nitration. Edie and Dick also grew closer if that was possible. She spoke openly about her brother and showed Dick the letters he sent to her, including the last one written a few days before his death.

Dick told her about the war and his men, confessing to her his fear of failure and death as well as his guilt over his shooting of the young boy soldier. She comforted him as best she could and never judged him.

She laughed at his stories of Wild Bill and the chilling Captain Speirs, thinking to herself how different life could have been if she had met him first instead of Dick. He also told her about Nixon and his issues with women and drinking.

She stayed quiet on that one, knowing Nixon wouldn't get better until he found the right woman and she convinced him to stop. Dick wouldn't accept that, instead believing he could have done more for his friend.

As the weeks went by and Dick's house came closer and closer to being finished, Edie began feeling sick and achy all the time. She also had terrible mood swings, perfectly happy one moment, then in a rage the next.

Dick didn't know what to think and every time he brought it up, Edie would jump him and Dick would lose all ability to think for the next few hours. Sarah was the only one who noticed the symptoms for what they were.

She finally approached Edie one morning after waking up for the 20th time to Edie being sick in the bathroom. "Edie, you're not going to like this when I tell you but it's pretty obvious what's going on."

Edie just looked at her friend, the truth shining in her eyes, but afraid to say it. "You're pregnant." Edie began to cry, fearing Dick's reaction and what it could mean for the both of them.

bum bum bummmm! drama ensues...how will Dick take the news and what will Edie do? is it a boy or a girl? more next time which will be soon...


End file.
